Killer Queen
by Jubalii
Summary: The Vampire Queen- a siren of immense power who travels with a Deadly Court. The Council of Twelve refuse to let England join the broken countries left by her insatiable thirst. But will the Council's trump card follow through, or will he find his "own reasons" for serving humans paling in comparison to the new game before him? (darker than my other fics, be warned)
1. Moet et Chandon

Killer Queen

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is one of my darker, more graphic fictions that's been on the table for a while now. And yes, it's Queen based. Queen is my second favorite "classical rock" band, the first being Journey of course. And their song "Killer Queen" is one of my favorites, although the actual meaning of the lyrics won't be the same in my story. KQ is about a high-class call girl; "KQ" is about Seras Victoria terrorizing Europe.

And without further ado, here's chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Moët et Chandon

* * *

_Where are my glasses? I'm supposed to be wearing my glasses here; Mother said that glasses were very important and expensive, and keeping up with them is a hassle. Why couldn't I just wear contacts? I can't see. My glasses are lost. I hear screaming. Why are people screaming? Oh, yes-that's right. I was shot. In the back. I can't feel my back. Maybe that robber missed. I was in the bank. I'm dying. I can't be dying. Can I? 11-year-olds don't die, unless it's in the newspaper or on television. I'm not supposed to die here. How will my parents learn? They're back in Japan. I'm in England. How can they know? My body will decay before they see me. Where are my glasses? I hope no one steps on them. That lady's going to step on them. Don't, lady, don't. What? Do I want to what? Should I pray, lady?_

_ "Do you wanna come with me?" Do I want to come with you? My English is only so-so. I want to, though. Something in me says yes. I shouldn't. You're a bad lady; I can tell. I shouldn't go with bad ladies. I shouldn't…but you're sexy. Even if your eyes are red. I'm hurting now. I'm cold. You're warm, lady; keep touching my face. I can't feel you anymore. Do I what? Yes. Yes! _

_ "Y-yes…" _

* * *

"And that's the only choice I have, Master?" Seras said softly, twirling one strand of hair absently in her fingers. Alucard leaned forward and capturing her hand, stilling her actions.

"The Council will not stand to have a powerful vampire like you running free, Seras." He frowned at her, suddenly serious. "Drink my blood, before the ceremony. Reach your full potential. Let's see if the Council will do much about_ that_." Seras regarded him, tapping her chin in thought. She looked to the sky, the moon hanging high above the clouds.

"It's been exactly 66 years since I became a midian," she stated softly. "I suppose it's about time I grew up, huh Master?" The vampire grinned, and Seras winked playfully as she sidled onto his lap, gently tugging his hair to move his head to the side. She traced the vein on his neck with her pinky before leaning down and breathing his scent softly. She felt him shudder in anticipation under her and smirked before baring her fangs and biting down. She heard him moan softly in her ear, but kept her mind focused on keeping control as she took measured drinks of his blood. The awe-inspiring power that flowed in it caught hold somewhere inside her, burning as she felt the world lurch before falling into sharper focus. She broke away from him after what could have been mere seconds or hours, licking the wound tenderly before closing her eyes as the power of her transformation overwhelmed her.

Her first thought was sad acceptance that the bond they'd shared had been severed. She could no longer feel his presence in her mind, but she didn't really mind it as much as she'd figured. She opened her eyes, only to stare at the farthest wall across from her, watching with interest as an ant walked in the grooves of the wood. She heard the mice and termites in the framework, slowly breaking down the home to its former state of natural waste and wood. She winced as she smelt the blood of every person in the manor; their energy signatures and heartbeats pounding in her brain. She closed her eyes once more and focused, finding with delight that she could block most of it with little difficulty. She heard Alucard-for he was no longer her Master anymore-chuckling darkly under her, understanding what she was going through even without their bond portraying her thoughts to him. She frowned, realizing something important in the space of milliseconds. She leaned in closer to him, nipping his ear slightly to make him pay attention. He froze, and she purred softly.

"As for the Council-I refuse," she whispered into the vampire's ear before she pushed herself off him, backing away as she flexed her new muscles. Alucard gazed at her with raised eyebrows but said nothing. After a moment he shifted in the chair and let his glasses slide to the end of his nose.

"You refuse." He repeated simply. Seras ignored his disbelieving air, letting her powers flare and recede as she tested her new strengths. "You refuse _what_-to be branded? You think yourself above it, just because you happened to, as you put it, "grow up" a little?" he jeered, his tone bordering the fine line between ridicule and cruelty. Seras nodded.

"I refuse to be enslaved again so soon. I want to be free for a little while. I do hope we'll meet up again sometime, Alucard." She admitted, testing the sound of his name on her tongue. It felt strange, not calling him "Master", but she was her own master now. Alucard arched one brow, his gaze almost curious although he didn't try to stop her.

"How long will you last, Seras Victoria?" he said, enunciating the syllables of her name slowly. "They'll tell me to hunt you down, to-as Integra used to put it- "Search and Destroy". And do you think I'll disobey simply because you were once my own?" Seras tilted her head and considered the possibilities. Finally, she turned and waved a hand at the wall to make a portal appear. Looking over her shoulder, contemplating the man seated behind her.

"You'll do as you please. You have your own reasons behind your actions," she replied respectfully as she left. Alucard stared at the vanishing portal behind her; lost in thought as he felt her energy leap away before disappearing among the rest of the world. The silence in his mind where her thoughts used to be was utterly deafening. He leaned back and touched his neck, already healed from her little bite. Looking over, he poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table. Taking a drink, he grinned as he remembered letting Seras have a drink of it once. She'd winced slightly, quipping to him that it "wasn't any Moët, but it was good enough." He drained the glass dry quickly, thirsty from his own blood loss.

Lacing his fingers, he closed his eyes and waited for the Council to notice Seras' disappearance. This was quite the interesting little diversion from the mundane life he was forced to endure; hopefully, it'd last for a _long_ while.

* * *

**Afterword: **So, it's not dark yet, but just you wait! Hahahaha; I'm getting my psychological issues relieved through writing this, you know.


	2. Let Them Eat Cake

**Author Notes:** This is going to be a little AU, but it's not enough to mess with the Alucard/Seras. I can't say how now without giving away the plot. Sorry! You'll have to read to find out.

**I don't own Hellsing. I wish that I did. **_TT_TT_

* * *

Hiro ran up the cramped streets of Paris, keeping his treasure clutched in his hands as he sprinted up the alley. _Master's going to kill me! How many times have I been told to be punctual? A million, that's how many! _

"Yo, Shortie! Where's Indiana?" a voice called from the shadows to an applause of catcalls. Hiro stopped for a moment, eyes flashing until the laughter stopped. He growled, an impressive sound from the 11-year-old, before adjusting his thick frames and continuing his run. He skidded to a stop in front of an inconspicuous church, running up to the belfry.

"I'm late; I'm sorry! They were making fun of me again-" Hiro began, but stopped and frowned at the dark skinned man reclining in his master's chair. "Jan, you can't be in here."

"Can be and I am, short-stack. The hell _you_ going to do about it?" the man asked, his piercings glowing in the moonlight. Hiro grumbled but went to "his" chair, a tinier desk in the corner. The man watched him, spinning in the chair to point a long finger in the boy's direction. "I read that comic of yours. I wanna be in it, too! Luke too." Hiro looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Okay, but I'm not putting a gay couple in my comic. People would think it'd be for comic relief or something!" he put a hand on his chin, tapping before snapping his fingers. "How about…. you are brothers instead?"

"Okay, but at least make it an innuendo that Luke would understand when he read it." Jan pouted. Hiro swung his feet against his chair, staring at Jan before giggling.

"The-_giggle_-Valentine brothers!" The two boys burst into peals of laughter at the joke, Jan slapping his fist against the table. "It's perfect, right Jan?"

"I don't see the humor, but that may be because you're in my chair." A figure said from the doorway. Jan gulped and jumped up in a salute. The figure walked around the desk, glancing at Hiro before sitting with a sigh in the chair. "Why aren't you working?" Jan looked blank for a moment.

"Luke didn't tell you?" he asked, his voice slightly concerned. Hiro looked up from his doodles, his brow furrowed. He wanted to ask where Luke and Jan were supposed to be, but his master was here now and he knew better than to speak.

"No, Luke didn't tell me. I haven't seen him at all today. Why?" The figure leaned forward, her chest resting on her forearms. Jan bit his lip around his piercings, gnawing the flesh slightly.

"Well, that's-he supposed to have come back today…" Jan trailed off, peeping at the window as if he expected his partner to jump through it any moment. Hiro studied his master's face. She didn't look worried, but she hardly ever looked worried. That's why he respected her so much; she was always in control of the situation. He blushed, placing his chin on one fist as he watched her.

"What was he supposed to tell me? The sooner you spit it out, the sooner I'll release you to go looking for him. Knowing Luke, he's found someone to chat with and forgotten what time it is." Jan straightened up, looking glad.

"Oh, yeah! It's just that the Parisian League is complaining that they haven't been able to feed freely since we arrived. They sound as if they're planning a revolt," Jan muttered, unhappy to be the bearer of such messages. He knew what happened when the Queen Bitch got bad news_. Apparently, she's never heard of "don't shoot the messenger"_. He always let Luke handle it. Luke's gentle way of ass-kissing always pulled over well with his boss. He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for her judgment. She stayed silent a moment before a wild smile graced her lips, making her look positively evil.

"Then- let them eat cake," she purred. "If they don't like that idea, you know what to do." Jan grinned, his bloodlust rippling in his veins at the thought of potential, _permissioned_ slaughter. He felt his pants get uncomfortably tight as he turned, giving his favorite lady a two-fingered salute as he ran off to find his lover.

"Sure thing, Your Bitchiness!" he chirped, waving to Hiro as he left the room and thundered down the stairs. Hiro smiled and watched him leave before standing and walking over to his master's side. She still held the evil look on her face, her eyes flashing crimson in the night. He cleared his throat, and she turned, the smile sliding from her face as she contemplated the tiny boy in front of her.

"I got the newspaper you asked for, Master," Hiro said helpfully, holding the "treasure" he'd stolen for her to take. She daintily grabbed the end of the paper, patting the boy with a "good-dog" motion as she straightened the newsprint with a flick. Delighted that he did a good job, Hiro basked in his master's rare favor as she read the paper, glad that she didn't make him leave. His master usually allowed him more freedom than any of the other vampires that worked for her, but he also was given the hardest jobs, such as grabbing government secrets off the desks of officials or sneaking into heavily guarded prisons to break allies out.

He was pulled out of his introspection when the woman at the desk chuckled darkly, dropping the paper to clap her hands slowly. "Master?" he inquired carefully, not sure whether she was truly happy or being sarcastic.

"This is wonderful! England has played its piece now-our game can officially begin. These past thirty years haven't been for naught," she cooed happily. Hiro nodded, feeling her glee through their bond. "Now it's time to roll the dice and move this along." She stalked out of the room with her Childe in hot pursuit.

"Master? What piece has England played, exactly? I'm confused…" Hiro said, scurrying to keep up. His master stopped in her tracks, turning when Hiro ran into her backside and fell to the ground. She bent down; her breasts against his own shirt as she pulled his chin flush with her own face.

"A creature more deadly than all of us put together. The _king_," she growled, her eyes dark with excitement. "This will be _fun_."

* * *

Sir Irons mopped his brow, sweat pouring down every inch of exposed skin. The man was feeling his age acutely, and Parliament wasn't helping ease his stress either. Now, the Council had agreed to meet for the first time since the Millennium War. The council sat quietly, each one lost in his own thoughts as they stared at the newspapers littering the table. Finally, Sir Penwood cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hungary, Italy, France, Romania, Poland, Germany. Every single country has been swarmed with tales of a vampiress and her subjects killing bodies. But, we have no tales of ghouls," he informed the men. Lt. Walsh spoke up where he left off.

"That's right. However, at each place, the bodies had gunshots specific to the head, which lead one to believe that whoever killed them had knowledge of how to keep ghouls from forming." The man explained, pointing out a few of the pictures as proof. The men nodded and made various sounds of acknowledgment before Sir Irons looked up.

"It's clear that this monstrosity can't be allowed onto English soil. We expect your usual prompt dealing with this so-called "Killer Queen". We'll leave this in your capable hands, Alucard." The monster in question bowed, his fangs gleaming in the dim light of the briefing room.

"Of course. This promises to be…fun."

* * *

**Afterword**: and so the tables are set!


	3. A Built-In Remedy

**Author's Note**: for you people who don't know measurements well, 39 meters is about 127 feet. This is approx. 42 yards. (Whispers) _You're welcome._

* * *

_It's exactly 39.009813 meters to the next boulder. By jumping at approximately this angle, I shall be able to reach it, no problem!_

It wasn't unusual in the slightest to see a buxom blonde and a be-spectacled Asian child walking on the pathways between the Alps. It _was_ unusual to see a crimson-eyed woman walking along the path with an Asian child who was managing inhuman acrobatics as he scaled the boulders lining the paths, both of which acting as though they walked in broad daylight and not darkest night.

Hiro overcompensated and slid down the other side of the boulder, laughing quietly. He loved his super-strength and agility best out of all his powers as a vampire. It made him imagine himself as one of his childhood superheroes, battling giant robots and evil villains in his quests. Looking over at his master, he smirked. _I even get a woman out of it. Ha!_ He popped his neck, sitting in the dirt quietly for a moment before running to catch up with his much faster companion. He was almost at her side when the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Feigning normality, he fell into step with Seras and took her hand in his.

_Master, we're being followed, _he informed her mentally. Seras pretended as well, letting go of his hand to snake her arm across his backpack and rest on his shoulder. Hiro jogged to keep up with her stride, suddenly wishing that he was at Han's castle already. Now that he'd noticed the pursuer, it filled his mind completely. He fought the rising panic, reminding himself that he was with his master, who was much stronger than many of their brethren. He had nothing to fear.

_I know. I felt the presence hours ago, while you were playing childishly again. Like us, our new friend is biding his time. _Hiro wilted slightly at her offhand rebuke, though it was well deserved. Seras had often commented on his lack of awareness, especially out on the field. He'd been a sitting target, jumping in plain sight among all those rocks. Suddenly, he felt foolish and his face grew hot. _Don't worry about it. I did the exact same thing when I was a newer vampire. You can't learn without making mistakes._ Hiro smiled softly, his cheeks still burning. Even with their shadow, Seras seemed to be in a benevolent mood.

They stopped on the path, Seras turning pointedly to stare into the bluffs surrounding them. The pair stayed still as statues for a long moment. Hiro licked his lips anxiously, barely nicking his tongue on his fangs. He winced as the taste of blood filled his mouth; he'd made a bad habit of forgetting about his sharper teeth. Suddenly, Seras threw him aside at light-speed. Halfway through the air, Hiro flipped over like a cat about to land on his feet. He heard the gunshot, and watched in slow-motion as Seras cartwheeled sideways, her legs barely missing the silver blur and the explosion that followed.

Hiro hit the ground on all fours, rolling with the shockwave of the blast. He finally stopped and was on his feet in a flash, patting his backpack once to make sure it was alright. He felt the sweet thrill of adrenaline rush through his veins, and turned to see their attacker standing a foot away.

The man wore a strange red outfit, complete with orange glasses that reminded Hiro of a pair of welding goggles he'd seen once. He could easily make out the man's eyes, which were staring at him curiously. The man flipped his glasses onto one hand, and Hiro gasped when he saw a mirror of his own master's crimson gaze. Backing up against the nearest boulder, Hiro tried to evade the man. His ears filled with the crunching of boots hitting gravel underneath and he looked up, utterly terrified. He managed to let out a strangled hiss, throwing his body into the loose fighting stance Seras had taught him. _What a time to travel light! I should've asked to borrow Luke's knife…._

The man smirked before putting away his gun and mimicking the boy's pose. His black eyebrows arched and he made a "you first" motion. Hiro gulped and threw himself forward. The man leaned up to attack and he feinted, rolling to the side and running to find Seras with the man's laughter ringing in his ears. Shadows moved around him and Hiro skidded as the man appeared before him out of the cliff, large gloves reaching for his tiny frame. Hiro couldn't stop in time; the thought of a quick, painless death seemed almost impossible. He couldn't even manage to close his eyes.

Out of his peripherals, he saw a blonde streak and the man's head jerked aside as Seras kneed him in the jaw, twisting in midair to fold her childe into her arms as she swung by. She tumbled through the air, landing expertly on the side of a cliff and dropping Hiro at the base. The man chuckled darkly, making, sick popping sounds as he used both hands to snap his head back into place. His hat had fallen off in the attack, leaving his head bare and a mop of thick, black hair to float wildly in the air. Hiro looked up to see Seras smirking as she leaped, landing lightly in front of her fledgling.

"Seras," the man said softly as he stepped out of the cliff to examine the pair. "Seras Victoria." Hiro blinked, never having heard Seras' surname before. He'd always imagined that she'd forgotten it over time. Then again, she'd never even really told him how old she was, so he had nothing to go on. Suddenly, Hiro had the random realization that he knew nothing important about his master, but everyone else did; it made him giggle at the subservience he'd been placed in. Seras gave him a quick look. _Don't go hysterical on me, _she advised mentally_. This man is __**my**__former Master. That's how he knows me. _ Hiro immediately took mental note.

_The master of my master_, he thought in awe. The man was powerful, no doubt. _Seras must have learned everything from him. Amazing…_

"You grew your arm back, Police Girl." The man cocked his head, his eyes roaming over Seras' form. Hiro scrambled out of the way, taking a safe viewpoint a few yards away to watch his master's potential reactions. He reached a hand back to his backpack, pulling out his notebook to scribble the man's image, his mind forming a plan.

* * *

Seras felt a rising wave of panic coming from her fledgling, but she still turned to gaze at the bluffs, daring their trailer to attack. She saw the flash of the barrel and reacted. It was too easy; she had more than enough time to throw her little prodigy out of the way and still leap over the bullet as it passed. She landed off to the side, hitting her head on a boulder.

_Damn my clumsiness! _She growled and rubbed her head, cursing herself in every language she knew. _Even as a No-Life-Queen I'm still a blundering moron sometimes._ Shaking her head, she willed the throbbing to go away as she heard a cat's hiss. Blinking in surprise, she twisted upside down to see Hiro against a boulder, with Alucard closing in. _Toying around with your prey again, I see._ She knelt low, deciding to let her fledgling handle the situation by himself. She'd be close by in case things went horribly wrong, but it was high time he learned to deal with these things on his own. She almost laughed out loud when he "tricked" Alucard into attacking, rolling out of the way and retreating-no, he was coming towards her? _Once again, he surprises me. He'll make a great vampire someday, _she assured herself.

His eyes widened when Alucard maneuvered to catch him halfway across the path, and Seras sprang into action. She loped across the gravel, pulling up in a jump and knocking Alucard's jaw with her knee. She heard the satisfying crunch as she twisted like a contortionist, grabbing her surprised childe and dragging him out of harm's way. She let him fall at the base of a cliff, jumping down to place herself between him and the danger.

"Seras," Alucard said softly. "Seras Victoria." Seras felt a flutter of remembrance. It had been so long since anyone had called her by her real name. Had she really almost forgotten? She was pulled out of her thoughts by her childe's hysterical giggling. Brushing his mind briefly, she found that-as always-it was some trivial thought. _Why did I pick the one insane kid in that bank?_ She bemoaned briefly before mentally smacking him. _Don't go hysterical on me. This man is __**my**__ former master. That's how he knows me. _She felt Hiro's mind wrap around that with a mixture of respect and awe.

She turned her mind back to Alucard. He was eyeing her appreciatively and she fought back the old blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. She sighed; no matter how many years passed, it seemed that her old master's presence would turn her back into that nervous little childe that she'd been for so long.

"You grew your arm back, Police Girl." She heard gravel scatter as Hiro moved to the side of a bluff. She ignored him, trying to think of something to say.

"Does that surprise you?" she replied, her voice heavy with emotion. She hated what he stood for, but at the same time she loved him for what he was; her heart was torn between her conflicting feelings. Slowly she began to walk towards him, forgetting that he was her attacker. He was simply Alucard-she simply Seras. Why could it not stay that way? She reached him, looking up at his messy hair. They stood mere inches apart, sizing each other up. Ages passed.

Finally, he reached up a hand, tracing it across her cheekbone and back toward her ear, tucking a stray hair into place. She leaned into his touch, sniffing the ancient scent of his skin mingling with recently fired gunpowder. She gazed up at him mournfully, saying nothing. He murmured her name again and she shook her head.

"Why do you call me that? Seras Victoria died a long time ago," she leaned into him, seeking comfort from the one person who was never able to satisfy her. "Even if I live to be as old as you are, who will remember Seras Victoria?" To her surprise, he returned her embrace, stroking her hair as he dropped his hand to the front of her shirt.

"I remember you," he said plainly. "The way you sat on my lap that night, drinking my blood and sending me thoughts even as our bond vanished…such a dirty little Draculina, _my_ little Draculina." His hand dipped into her top with the other pulling her face to his neck, her cheek brushing his slightly and she couldn't bring herself to tell him no. She sighed, forgetting herself as she inhaled his scent. He sent her his powers, wrapping around her and she returned his caresses, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin.

"We can't have this," she mumbled in his ear even as she rubbed her head longingly against his neck. He pulled her tighter and buried his nose in her hair, his breath tickling the strands. Finally he pulled away only to lick her neck sensually, his lusty growl rumbling in her ear.

"Yes, we can-and much more." He whispered into her skin, a smile on his face. "Come back with me to England." Seras opened her eyes wide, the spell broken. She froze, realizing in one heartbreaking moment that he was only hypnotizing her into coming with him. And she'd fucking_ fell_ for it.

"What for?" she snarled in his ear, hurt. "To be like you? A dog lying under the Round Table and begging for scraps?" she pushed him away, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He gave her a disgusted look, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. His hand moved and the Jackal appeared. Seras backed away, her face becoming stoic even as the tears began to fall.

"Ah, the Jackal. You once said that it was perfect. Perfect for disposing of Hellsing trash." She grabbed Hiro, who had been watching the sexually charged scene with equal parts euphoria and curiosity. She held him aloft like a mother cat with a kitten, his collar choking him slightly before he remembered to just not breathe. "Is that what I am to you, _Master_? Trash?" she said, her breaking voice betraying her calm expression. She summoned her shadows and vanished inside them before he answered, half-hoping he would shoot her. At least she'd have a literal hole in her heart then.

* * *

Alucard cursed, mentally kicking himself. _You knew it was her. Police work taught her to hide evidence, and even you know only Hellsing operatives can dispatch ghouls that well. You __**knew**__, but you just couldn't believe your beautiful little childe could be a willing murderer. _

He snarled at his gun, shooting at the spot she'd vacated as he cursed in every language he knew of. He finally ran out of bullets, little pieces of shrapnel stinging his arms as they fell. _Why didn't you shoot?! _Words clashed in his head, forming a melancholic symphony that drowned the crying of the souls.

_Do you think I'll disobey simply because you were once my own?_

_You'll do as you please._

_A dog, lying under the Round Table-_

_Is this what I am? Trash?_

_Master?_

_Master! _

_Master, you're mean._

_Come back to England…_

_My Seras, __**Seras**__-_

_Alucard? _

_Vlad?_

He roared and threw his fist into the side of the mountain, hearing the satisfying echo ring across the valleys. When the echo died away, so did those damned _annoying _doubts. He turned to go back to England, his shadows whipping agitatedly around him. _Your move._

* * *

Hiro sat up, groaning as he saw the state of his notebook. He fished it out of the mud, shaking it slightly to see that the doodles weren't that destroyed. He checked his backpack for any more misplaced items, nodding happily when all seemed to be in order. Turning he saw Seras lying on the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes as she stared at the sky. He looked back to see Han's castle, with about a fifteen minute jog to the front gates.

"Master?" he whispered, afraid of her reaction. She gave no acknowledgment, laying like stone. Hiro prodded her a few times, to no avail. He thought, snapping his fingers when an idea came. "Master, take some blood. It's a built-in remedy for us Midians, you know, "he joked, letting the blood drip onto her face. She still lay, unmoving.

Hiro waited a few more seconds, rocking on the balls of his feet as he anxiously gazed at the lightening skyline. Suddenly, a loud booming noise echoed across the mountain, making him jump a foot in the air. Seras didn't move. _Is she in shock?_ He thought anxiously, biting his lip. He made a face, resorting to his last action. He pulled her up by her collar like she did with her minions. Slapping her hard across the face, he shouted in her ear as he hauled her dead weight up.

"Get a fucking grip, Master!" he screamed. "Don't go hysterical on me!" She just stared at him, blinking once or twice. He shook her hard, hearing her teeth chatter. "C'mon, get up! The sun's rising and I'll be damned if I die today! I'm going to leave you here on the fucking ground!" he shouted, adding curses in like she normally did when someone failed a mission. "Fine! Burn up in the sun like the _god-damned creature_ you are!" he threw her down, throwing his backpack back onto his shoulder as he stalked in the direction of the castle. He was halfway there when Seras passed him, brushing by him and patting his head once as she took the lead. Hiro smiled to himself and walked toward their destination.

Just sometimes, his ideas were good ones.

* * *

**Afterword**- 11-year-old Midians are quite fierce when they have to be, aren't they?


	4. Anytime Invitation

**Author's Note: I haven't worked on his in ages. Well, so what? Let's just pick up where we left off. Sorta.  
**

* * *

Hiro wasn't sure if Seras' blood had given him violent urges, or if he had just been too young to discover them until his "death". But whatever it was- either the blood or the years- he found that violence just seemed to suit him. He wasn't one to go out and kick puppies or torture people for the fun of it, but his dreams followed the same vein as his master's. Her 30-year-old plan, which she had concocted for some reason of her own (he wasn't really sure if she'd go to such lengths as those "for the heck of it"), sent excitement boiling through his blood and let him sleep easily at night knowing he was on the winning team. Until tonight.

His dream had begun like it always did, with his lovely creator winning her personal war. Hiro watched her from his viewpoint as she held her hands over the body-ridden streets on a wooden platform, blood dripping from her claws as she let out high-pitched peals of pure joy and exhilaration. He stood among the bloody roads, understanding for the first time what she meant when she sang about the bloody ocean that she'd viewed once before in the streets of London. At his back, the army they'd amassed joined her in celebration, their stomachs full and bodies casting shadows over the gore-soaked ground. As he took in the feeling of victory Seras looked down at him, her eyes full of pride and acceptance as she let her emotions show freely for the first time in ages.

But now, a crimson-clad shade paused over their fête, his eyes flashing and a wide, sharp-toothed grin cutting across his pale face. Seras looked over in alarm and the world crashed around him as he realized that maybe, just _maybe _they weren't the winning team after all. The man's shadows snaked along the ground, forming hands and eyes in the air and his teammates began screaming as they fought for their lives. He didn't know what to do; he stood there dumbfounded as the tangy scent of vampire blood mixed with the irony human odor.

He looked up at Seras, wanting a direction, an order, something to tell him where to go and how to fix everything so that they'd all live. She was facing the man on the platform, her eyes wide but showing no fear; only anger at being interrupted and hard set determination swam in their depths. She ran at him, shouting something beyond his hearing. The only thing he saw was the shadowy form a dog slid from the ground and burst through her torso, her heart in its mouth as the blood arced in the air in a shower of crimson droplets.

His psyche shattered along with his hold on reality and he sat up in bed, screaming and tearing at his face to wipe off his creator's bodily fluids. Two solid hands grabbed his shoulders and forced his claws away from his eyes, holding him still until his shrieks stopped and he was able to comprehend that he wasn't about to die; he was in Seras' room on his pallet in their mountainside monastery-fortress. He gasped for unneeded breaths as he stared, upset beyond all words, into Seras' face. She was the one holding him back from unthinkingly causing self-harm. He collapsed into her arms, shivers running through him as he began to understand that he'd just had a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"What's the matter with you?" his creator's sharp voice hurt his ears slightly. She was angered at being roused from slumber to tend to him; he could hear it in her tone. He shook his head wordlessly and buried his face into her chest, the sudden need for security pulling at his instincts. She sighed and rubbed his back, her impatient aura dimming down into mild irritation at being woke so late in the day. He sniffed and heard her chuckle softly. "You know, I understand now. No matter how old you're going to get you'll always hold that little child inside of your heart, just like I'll always hold a young woman's aspirations in mine. I understand why I was so… desirable." He didn't bother asking her what she meant by that; he doubted that she'd tell him anyway.

"I had a nightmare, a really bad one. Everyone died." She scoffed at his admission. "That man, he came when we had won our plan; he… he murdered people using shadows and a dog ate your heart." Her arm stiffened around him, the soothing pat stilling and she actually clutched at his nightgown.

"What?" her voice was quiet, demanding. He pulled his head up to look at her, only to see her eyes were fearful. No, not fearful- anxious and knowing. He frowned; for her to look this way meant that his fears were confirmed. This man, this _Alucard _was a threat, someone who could actually one-up his master.

"Is he Satan? Are we all going to be dragged to Hell?" he asked softly, plucking slightly at her shapeless nightgown. She gazed down at him musingly before her hand came up to rub his short locks.

"He goes by many names: Zamiel, Dracula, Devil Incarnate, Alucard… even Master at one time. He's a varied person." She looked to the window, her eyes distant. "And with his addition my game changes once more. I wonder _who_ are the pawns in this, now."

"I'm not a pawn," he blurted out absently. She laughed quietly, her usual dark infliction absent from the expression for once.

"No, if we become pawns then the game's over, isn't it? And that'd be bloody awful, to lose before we even begin the fun." Hiro nodded slowly, looking over at the desk where Hans' maps and blueprints had been spread out before they had retired for the day.

"You've got a fighting chance against him. You're varied too. You're Captain, Lady Seras, just-plain-Seras, The Queen, and Master." He smiled at her determinedly. "And I'm both Shortie and Hiro, so we're double-varied, right?" She gave him the ghost of a smile.

"I hope that counts in the end. I need all the help I can get." Hiro jumped off the bed and made his way to the desk. The sun was almost ready to set, and he wasn't ready to go back to sleep lest unwanted nightmares reared their heads once more.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

* * *

Garrett Mapleton was walking home through the park tonight- he needed the exercise, and besides when the only thing you have to come home to is that bitch he married you'd find a reason to linger in town. So he decided to stop and talk to the town's only friendly homeless man- a toothless, elderly bum that went by the name Koko. He wasn't sure _why _Koko was called that, but he knew the man was a quiet, gentle sort who loved to let children take rides in his shopping cart and always accepted any sort of donation gratefully. And in Chicago, that was a rarity indeed.

Garrett walked in the dim sunset down the sidewalks, looking for Koko's signature bowler hat. It wasn't hard to spot normally, but tonight it was nowhere to be found. In fact, the only people in the park were a pair of young children sitting on a bench under an elm, away from the sunrays.

He looked at the children, wondering if they were together or if they were only friends. They both appeared to be no more than eleven. The little blonde girl's eyes were hidden by her bangs and she was fiddling with the ends of her long plaits as they hung over her shoulders. Her blue sundress looked old fashioned, like something from his mother's time. The boy next to her was a taller, thinner Asian child with thick black glasses and a perpetual frown. Other than being on the same bench, the two gave no indication that they noticed each other. He made his way over to the kids, holding up a hand to keep the sun out of his eyes as he bent down on the bench.

"Hey you two. Where's your parents?" he asked in a friendly tone. "It's not safe to be out alone at this time of night." The two kids looked up at him simultaneously. There was something odd about their eyes, but with the sun in his it was hard to see them well enough to get a close look. Neither made an effort to answer him and he stood up. "Gang members come around here at night. I'd hate to think about what they'd do to little kids like you." The girl angled her head up at him, smiling. He suppressed a shiver at the teeth glinting in the dying light. The child's grin looked absolutely malevolent.

"The only one that's bothering us seems to be you. What are you, a pedophile?" she cooed, her tinny voice oozing with sarcasm and warning. The man backed away a few paces; something about the girl seemed evil, like in those old horror movies he used to watch in his college days where the family's child was possessed by a demon or a monster. He looked over at the boy, who showed no fear at having a demonic preteen sitting next to him. On the contrary, he looked rather bored. His eyes shifted towards the man, roving over him for a moment before he adjusted the black frames dismissively.

"Now, look here you little brat. I was only trying to help," he muttered, turning and leaving to head on back home, where at least he could drink enough to forget his wife's shrill nagging and dream of girls with red eyes and sharper-than-normal teeth.

Hiro watched the brown-skinned businessman leave, scratching his arm lightly.

"What if the gangsters do come? What are we supposed to do then?" His master laughed and he winced; he still wasn't used to her higher-pitched voice. He'd never seen her take the form of a child before, and she'd already assured him that she looked nothing like she had truly appeared as a real human girl. Her light voice was still grating with her barely contained boredom and violent tendency.

"Let them come. I want them to come." She stretched her little body out on the bench, looking like an open invitation for child molesters. "I'm starting to get hungry, and it won't be long until it's time." She glanced at the position of the shadows on the ground thoughtfully, calculating the time. "Are you sure you know what you need to do?"

"Yes ma'am." Hiro swung his feet on the bench, looking up at the pink sky as the clouds began to darken with the coming night. The task his master had set for him was easy this time. He wouldn't fail her- not with such a simple job. It was more of a chore, really; something he didn't want to do. He'd rather have the infiltration duty that Jan and Luke had been given. _Luck bastards. _At least then there was _some _small hint of danger.

But Seras had insisted that he be the one to place the chip on the radio tower. A bit of climbing, some quick soldering, and he'd be finished. _Oh well, _he thought miserably. _It's not my place to say what needs to be done. Like Master says; each job is just as important as the next. And this chip- I guess this chip is pretty important. _He patted his breast pocket to make sure it was still there, even though he hadn't moved from the bench in over an hour.

"All units report." He jumped slightly; startled by the childlike voice broadcasting in his own mind as well as on the walkie-talkie she had in her hand. He watched as her shadows rippled and suddenly a grown woman was sitting beside him.

"Valentine brothers, at your service," Jan's obnoxious tone came first, and Hiro almost giggled as he remembered the joke. Was that going to be the two lover's shtick now? He didn't mind in the slightest, but he'd have to remember not to laugh during a mission. As if hearing his mental scolding, Seras sent him a reprimanding look before the walkie-talkie crackled again.

"Alhambra, in position at the hotel," a silky Spanish voice spoke up. Seras nodded even as the crackling static picked up again.

"Rip van Winkle, ready and—and—" The werewolf cub collapsed into giggles on the frequency and Hiro could hear her father's sigh in the background before it was cut abruptly.

"Hans, control your daughter," a fierce German voice sounded before Seras could speak. "Blitz, reporting as well from the hospital." Hiro fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out his own walkie-talkie.

"And Yamada, reporting from near the radio tower." He smiled at Seras, who pursed her lips in annoyance before speaking.

"Alright then, we move in thirty. All units take your places and prepare for my mark." She tucked the device down into her uniform and moved off the bench, walking south without a word. Hiro hopped off and began to make his way north, his destination blinking overhead in the distance.


End file.
